And they said college would be hard
by Multifandom-mindthemess
Summary: An idea I had about the pack in College. Things I changed; Derek is Alpha, Scott, Isaac and Becca (OC), are his beta's. It was a weird idea but I gave it a shot and it has grown into something I'm pretty proud of. The rating is for later chapters. Pairings: Eventual Sterek (I'm a slow build up kind of girl), ScottxOC, long distance IsaacxAllison Rating will go up to M later
1. Derek's Just Not That Guy

**AN: Hey there!**

**So this is my first story and any reviews, comments or criticism are welcomed!**

As soon as Stiles' boxes were down, he text Scott his room number. As he pressed send he got a message from Scott with a room number the floor above his.  
>Stiles had said goodbye to his dad before he left, hugging him tightly and spying a tear going down the older man's face as he pulled away.<br>Scott's mum insisted on helping him unpack so Stiles was giving them space, unpacking his own belongings on one half of the room. His roommate was a guy called Jeremy or something, Stiles didn't look too closely, just enough to see if he recognize the name.  
>He was almost finished when Derek burst into his room carrying boxes of his own.<br>Stiles stared.  
>Derek grunted and said, "What?"<br>" What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.  
>" We're roommates." Derek said matter-of-factly.<br>" No. There was a guy whose name wasn't Derek or hale on the list thing. Why are you at college anyway? Didn't you graduate years ago? Like you are ancient you must have already been through this." Stiles rambled.  
>Derek glared. Probably wasn't a good idea to insult him if they were going to<br>be roommates for a year. "I'm here to study. Same as you. I thought it would be easier to keep an eye on my pack if I was closer." Derek said still growling slightly.  
>" What happened to my roommate?" Stiles asked still confused.<br>" He pulled out a couple of weeks ago or something. This was the only room I could get in this building. Trust me it was easier, plus I won't have I hide being a werewolf from you." Derek's glare finally breaks as he starts to pull things from the boxes.  
>Stiles grabbed his phone and texts Scott.<br>Stiles: did you know Derek would be studying here this year?  
>Scott: yeah he mentioned it at a pack meeting a while back.<br>Stiles: and you didn't think to mention it to me?  
>Scott: I didn't think it mattered. I thought you were over your crush on him anyway. It's not like you will be seeing him around.<br>Stiles: He's my roommate.

Stiles swore he could hear Scott laughing from the floor above.

Scott: I'll come down when mum goes.

Stiles rolled his eyes and got out his laptop, playing on the internet. He kept throwing glances over at the muscled and tanned god bending over to unpack boxes. He grits his teeth and forced his heart rate to calm down. Derek could hear him and he knew it.  
>Stiles looked at cute dogs on Google for a while until an image of a wolf appeared. Shaggy dark hair, the same shade as Derek's. Fuck this was going to be harder then he thought.<br>He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, closing his laptop before heading to the door.  
>" Where are you going?" Derek asked.<br>" Hunting. My body requires sustenance and caffeine." Stiles said making himself laugh.  
>"You can't just say you're hungry?" Derek asked.<br>" Nope." Stiles grinned.  
>Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Wait two minutes. I'm coming."<br>Stiles was about to protest with something like 'I don't want you to come' or 'I'm not a pack member you can boss around' but he stayed quiet. He guessed a bit of company would be better than going by himself. Plus this way he couldn't get lost.

They didn't really talk much on their adventure to find the closest cafe. Stiles had to hold back laughter when one boy (a little older the Stiles) turned around and spilt coffee on Derek. Derek had given him the death glare and the boy looked about ready to cry or piss his pants or both. He was frozen solid and Derek just got angrier.  
>" Come on," Stiles said pulling him by his arm away from the boy. People had begun to stare and Stiles knew Derek would have a reputation soon.<br>It took a couple of tugs but Derek looked from the boy to Stiles, his expression softening as he stormed out in true drama queen fashion.  
>Stiles followed and they walked back to their room. As they turned the hall Scott was knocking on their door.<br>" Hey Scott." Stiles called as they walked towards him.  
>" Oh hey, I guess that's why your door is locked." Scott said giving Stiles a grin.<br>" Why else would it be locked?" Derek asked glancing between them.  
>" Never mind." Stiles said trying his hardest to keep his blush down.<br>Derek opened the door and Scott jumped onto Stiles bed. The 'Lord of the Rings' poster was probably a giveaway as to which was which.  
>Stiles sat next to him, opening a packet of chips.<br>Derek watched Scott grab a handful without permission and rolled his eyes. "Scott, text Rebecca and Isaac and tell them to meet here in ten minutes. I would like to talk to everyone before we go to orientation." Derek said.  
>Scott perked up at the mention of Becca's name. She was the most recent addition to Derek's pack and Scott's current love interest. There was no hard feelings anymore now about Isaac and Allison dating.<br>Becca was nice and Stiles found her easy to talk to. She was on the edge of a building when Derek found her.

It was a month before college was due to begin. Stiles and the pack were walking around when Derek smelt her. Derek pointed and Scott and Isaac gasped. The sun was glaring so Stiles couldn't see.  
>"Stay." Derek said looking each of them in the eyes. Derek ran off into the building and Stiles followed. He was never one for orders.<br>"She looks like Cora." Stiles heard Scott say before he rushed inside. Stiles recognised the name of Derek's sister but couldn't remember what she looked like.  
>They came out onto the roof and the girl flinched. Her brown hair was being blown around by the wind and her hand tightly gripped the ladder next to her.<br>" What's your name?" Derek asked.  
>" There's no point. You can't stop me. This is my only way." She replied.<br>" Your name." Derek repeated with unexpected gentleness.  
>Stiles watched him and he was tense, his hands out in front of him like he was surrendering.<br>" Becca." She said still not looking at him.  
>" I'm Derek. I have to ask you not to do this." Derek said.<br>Becca looked at him, turning around on the edge and gripping the ladder with her other hand. "You know nothing of my life. You have no idea what I go through every day. This is my way out." She said.  
>"You are right; I don't know much about you. What I do know is that every problem, no matter how big, can be solved. There is always a solution." Derek told her.<br>" Can you make me strong enough to stop the beatings?" She asked lifting her shirt. Her stomach and hips were shades of black purple and yellow. There were scars all over and a couple of band aids on what must be new wounds. "Can you promise me he won't say another degrading disrespectful thing to me?" She asked rhetorically. She lowered her shirt and began to turn.  
>" I can." Derek said.<br>She paused and looked at him carefully. "How?" She asked.  
>" Come down and I will show you Becca." Derek said reaching for her.<br>Stiles stared at him. What was he going to do?  
>She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, fresh tears going down her face. She grabbed his hand and Derek pulled her off the edge and towards the middle of the roof. She cried in his arms for a while before they talked and Derek offered her the bite.<br>That's when Stiles realized he had a crush on Derek. Mean, growly, sour puss Derek. Derek, who talked a scared and hopeless girl down from killing herself and gave her the strength to carry on living each day.  
>The pack quickly adopted Becca. She was funny and sarcastic, she and Isaac bonded over their similar home life experiences, she was fast and adventurous to interest Scott, she loved TV and movies as much as Stiles and she is fiercely loyal to Derek, the wolf who saved her life.<p>

The pack arrived. Becca gave Stiles an apologetic look once she realized he was Derek's roommate. Stiles shook his head back as if to say 'Don't worry about it', before Becca took a spot next to Scott. Derek talked for a while, telling them how he managed to get them all in the same building so he would be able to watch over everyone. He asked them if they were happy with their roommates and if they wanted a change just to let him know. He had a friend in administration and, as hard as it was to see Derek with friends, they all agreed it was a pretty helpful thing to have.  
>He warned them once again about hiding their wolves to the best they could and not letting even their roommate's know about their secret.<br>He also gave them a quick lecture on responsible drinking. Stiles couldn't believe Derek was so motherly towards them but the wolves just seemed to roll their eyes and nod along to everything Derek said.  
>" What time is it?" Derek asked.<br>" Almost 2:30." Stiles called out looking at his watch.  
>" Orientation starts at 3, finish unpacking and I will see you there." Derek said.<br>The wolves all nodded and walked out leaving Derek and Stiles alone.  
>Stiles grabbed his laptop and started surfing sites again when Derek sighed loudly.<br>" Are you okay?" Stiles asked slowly, looking over to where Derek sat on the edge of his bed.  
>" Why are you asking?" Derek snapped.<br>"Figured it might help to get a bit friendlier, seeing as we are stuck together. No need to be rude Mr. grumpy." Stiles mumbled.  
>Derek seemed to think about. Deep lines of concentration filling his face.<br>"They didn't even listen to what I was saying." Derek finally said.  
>" I was hardly listening and I'm scared of you." Stiles said laughing. Derek glared at him and he shut up. "Wh-what I meant was they already know all of what you told them. Trust them to make good decisions." Stiles said.<br>"This is Scott we are talking about. And Rebecca is having a hard time finding an anchor to stop her turning." Derek said.  
>" Maybe they will sort each other out." Stile shrugged. Derek looked at him curiously like he didn't understand. "Scott has a thing for Becca, and it seems like she likes him too. You can't say you haven't noticed anything." Stiles said.<br>" I noticed they had grown closer but I believed it was as friends." Derek said.  
>" No there are defiantly romantic undertones." Stiles said.<br>" Huh." Derek said ending the conversation.

Orientation was okay. People cringed away from Derek but that was to be expected. The permanent scowl on his face didn't do him any favours.  
>Stiles met Scott and Isaac's roommates and they all seemed to get along. There was a welcome party happening that night that they all got invited too.<p>

Stiles had just showered for the party and re entered the room. Derek was still on his bed reading something.  
>" Are you coming tonight?" Stiles asked. He knew the answer but would feel guilty if he didn't ask.<br>" No." Derek said simply.  
>" It could be fun. You could meet a dark broody girl you like and talk about all the things you hate together." Stiles said chuckling at himself.<br>" That's highly unlikely." Derek said glaring. "I'm trying to read. If you have to make noise, do so quietly."  
>"Whatever." Stiles said rolling his eyes.<br>He pulled out underwear and a pair of pants from his drawers. He pulled his underwear on under the towel around his waist, and then dropped the towel to pull on his skinny jeans.  
>He was grabbing a top when he felt like he was being watched. He turned around quickly to glimpse Derek turning back to his book.<br>Stiles grinned, blushed and pulled a top on quickly.  
>"That's a new outfit." Derek commented.<br>" Yeah I brought a lot of new stuff before college started." Stiles said. He had grabbed his things, putting them into their assigned pockets, before turning to Derek.  
>" I'll probably regret this but do you have any words for me to pass onto your pack?" Stiles asked.<br>" Don't drink too much." Derek said.  
>" Okay. I'll tell them you said to relax and have fun." Stiles said with a smile.<br>Derek growled and Stiles left chuckling.

Stiles delivered Derek's message and as soon as he had one drink in him he replayed the whole Derek staring at him in a towel situation to Becca. Scott rolled his eyes all the way through Stiles story, most likely he was jealous Stiles had Becca's attention.  
>"He noticed my outfit! He looked at me long enough to realize I don't wear these clothes often! He recognizes what I wear often!" Stiles said excitedly.<br>" Stiles calm down. You could be reading too much into this. I can hardly see Derek wanting a relationship. I mean he could have feelings, anything is possible but don't get your hopes up. Derek doesn't seem like the person to change who he is for a relationship." Becca said. "My advice, chat up a pretty girl or boy and try and move on. It is going to be a very long year with him as your roommate if you can't get over your feelings for him."  
>" Sometimes I wish I had wolf ears so I could hear Derek's heartbeat like he can mine. Every time he makes me flustered he can hear it and it's not fair." Stiles grumbled pouring another beer.<br>" Not everything is great about being a wolf." Scott chimed in.  
>" Yeah yeah. You two have fun. I'm going to go distract myself from Mr. broody." Stiles said downing half his drink and re-filling.<br>He talked to a couple of nice girls but he wasn't really interested.  
>He talked to one guy, Chris, which was more interesting. He was from England, lived in Australia for a bit, a total geek and studying theatre and production. Chris was a great distraction. He was into most of the same TV shows and their conversation just flowed. They exchanged numbers when Chris had to leave and Stiles even got a kiss goodnight.<p> 


	2. My Heartbeat Is Not Your Play Thing!

Stiles left around 1. Once Chris had left he lost interest in the party. He tried to sneak back into his room but ended up tripping over his laces and falling into his bean bag. He froze for a while, wondering if he had woken Derek. Nothing happened and eventually Stiles fell asleep that way, face down and ass sticking out, like he was waiting to be mounted.

When he woke up he had a blanket over him and a cup of water next to his face.  
>He sat up out of the embarrassing position and felt a bit of a headache coming, but not as bad as he had expected. He downed the water and looked around. Derek wasn't there. He started to gather up his toothbrush and clothes for day 2 of orientation when Derek walked back in wearing nothing but a towel.<br>Stiles dropped what he was holding and quietly cursed. It was too early for marbled chest. Way too early for abs like that. Definitely way too early for that well defined v cut.

Stiles barely managed to convince himself that he imagined the smile on Derek's lips as he left their room for the bathroom.

Derek was, thankfully, dressed when Stiles re-entered the room.  
>Derek had a small grin on his face as he read. Whether it was from Stiles embarrassment or the book, he couldn't tell.<br>" What are you reading?" Stiles heard himself ask. He had been wondering.  
>" 'The Book Thief'. It's a historical novel about world war 2 in Germany." Derek said.<br>Stiles chuckled.  
>"What?" Derek asked glaring. "It's good."<br>"It sounds boring." Stiles said. "How can you read something like that?"  
>"I love history. It's what I'm studying." Derek said putting the bookmark in his book. "We should get going." Derek said sitting up and pulling shoes on.<br>"Do we have time to get a coffee on the way?" Stiles asked getting ready too.  
>"If you hurry." Derek said.<br>Stiles didn't hurry, just to annoy him, and they still made it.  
>Scott had what looked like 2 day old hickeys on his neck.<p>

"They weren't there yesterday." Stiles commented quietly once they had been split into groups. Derek and Isaac had gone off one way, Becca another, leaving Scott and Stiles in a third group, heading to the computer lab.

Scott lifted his collar a little more and said, "And they will probably be gone by tonight."

"Did the one I'm thinking of give you those?" Stiles asked.

"Of course. If she didn't and saw them I would probably be dead right now." Scott chuckled.

"So things are going good between you two?" Stiles asked.

"Really, really good. She is really amazing. And hilarious. You should have heard her and Isaac arguing the other day." Scott said getting the dreaming look in his eyes. Stiles recognised it from when he went out with Allison.

"Scotty, you have to make a move soon. She is getting tired of waiting." Stiles said.

"She told you that?" Scott asked shocked.

"No but it's pretty obvious." Stiles chuckled.

"But you're not certain." Scott said.

"I am 80% sure dude. Another 10% comes from the marks on your neck. She is claiming you." Stiles said.

"Yeah I guess." Scott said. "But what if-"

"This ladies and gentlemen, is the computer lab." The tour guide cut in. Scott let whatever he was going to say drop, and became thoughtful Scott for the rest of the tour.

The day was long and boring. ID card photos were taken, they were shown around classrooms, and Stiles received more invitations to parties happening that night.  
>Stiles declined, lest Derek finds him in an awkward embarrassing position again.  
>Stiles got back to the room but Derek wasn't there. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened Derek's book. He read the first page and was intrigued. Death and chocolate were the first words. It was strange and yet interesting. Stiles read a few more pages, sitting on Derek's bed absentmindedly. He figured out the book was narrated by Death and it amused him.<br>A few more pages and the door opened. Stiles bolted up and dropped the book in the same motion.  
>Derek stood there staring, an eyebrow raised and, if Stiles wasn't mistaken, an amused look in his eyes.<br>" I was curious." Stiles bumbled. "It's good. I take back what I said this morning. Can I read it after you? If you don't mind. I'll be careful and-"  
>" Yes you can." Derek said entering and picking up the book.<br>He straightened up and Stiles heart raced at the proximity.  
>" Can you stop that?" Stiles whispered.<br>" Stop what?" Derek asked.  
>" Making my heart do the thing. I'm too young to have a heart attack." Stiles said.<br>" That's not my fault." Derek said softly. His deep honey voice sounded amazing that soft and Stiles heart jumped again. Laughter bubbled in Derek's chest.  
>"You know exactly what you are doing. I can't handle knowing you can hear it. Knowing exactly every time I get a dirty thought. It's like I have no privacy. Just please stop." Stiles said. He was trying to be stern, to have some command in his voice. Stiles knew he should step away. Cross the room and lie down or leave the room altogether.<br>He couldn't though. He was frozen centimetres from Derek waiting to see what he could do.  
>" How was the party last night?" Derek asked stepping away and sitting on Stiles bed.<br>Stiles sat down on the man's bed and breathed deep. "Good. I got a cute boys number and we will probably go out for coffee this week."  
>Derek just nodded. "Are you going to the party tonight?" Derek asked.<br>Stiles wanted to say no but he knew drinking would be the only way to get Derek out of his head. Derek was just playing with him. Derek wasn't going to answer any of his questions about why he was playing with him. "Yes." Stiles said finally.  
>Maybe he will meet up with Chris again and get longer lasting hickeys.<br>" Don't wake me when you get in this time." Derek said.  
>" You stayed asleep last night." Stiles said.<br>" No, I simply ignored you." Derek told him.  
>" That's a lie." Stiles said softly but he knew Derek heard. Derek's familiar glare sat on his face telling Stiles all he needed to know about Derek. Derek cared a lot but hated people knowing.<br>Stiles stood up and grabbed his things for a shower, texting Scott to ask where the party was.

Stiles had gotten the hickeys he wanted and Derek's weird flirting had stopped.  
>Actual classes had started and Stiles met up with Chris a couple of times. Chris seemed to be a 'friends with benefits' guy, not looking for a relationship, and that suited Stiles fine. He was a great way to forget about Derek; for an hour at least.<br>Derek was distancing himself, he had stopped toying with Stiles and Stiles couldn't help but miss it.  
>Stiles was surprised at his workload for the start of the semester but was managing. The first week of parties 4 nights a week had dropped to just one night a week with the occasional special event.<br>Things changed between Stiles and Derek when Scott and Becca became official.  
>" Have you thought this through?" Derek asked pacing. Stiles was on his bed with Becca smiling and Scott was on the bean bag.<br>" Absolutely. It took us a couple of weeks to make the decision." Scott said.  
>" We didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize the pack." Becca said.<br>" What happens when you break up?" Derek asked.  
>" Hopefully that won't happen. And if it does we have agreed not to let our feelings affect our work." Becca said.<br>Derek sighed in acceptance. "Okay. As long as I don't have to hear about it, I'm supportive." Derek said.  
>Stiles was looking at him curiously. He knew Derek thought it would be good if they got together. Why was he being flippant? "Maybe now you two will have more luck controlling yourself and finding your anchor." Derek said it like it was a side note rather than the exact thing he was hoping for.<br>Scott and Becca kissed. "Thank you Derek. Your blessing means a lot to me." Becca said standing up and hugging her alpha.  
>"Stiles we were going to get pizza, want to come?" Scott asked.<br>" No. I'm just going to hang out here for a while." Stiles said, still curious about Derek.  
>" See you guys later!" Becca said waving as they left. Scott followed her out and Stiles almost had a heart attack. Derek was grinning. He was actually smiling a breathtaking smile. He looked at Stiles triumphantly and relieved.<br>"Becca hasn't been able to find an anchor. You know how hard her life was, some part of her still wants to just let loose and kill everyone she has ever known. This will be the first full moon I won't have to watch her constantly." Derek said still joyous.  
>" I feel like I should be spraying you with holy water." Stiles said still sceptic of his good mood.<br>" Shut up and let me be happy." Derek said sitting down.  
>" I'm confused. I get the whole 'Becca now has an anchor and won't go murderous' thing, but why not be happy with them? Why did you give them 'Ice heart Derek'?"<br>" That's how they expect me to be, stoic. Finding an anchor is a lot more effective if you do it yourself. Its not something that can be forced. And what if it doesn't work at all? What if Scott isn't enough for Becca to control herself. I don't want to give them false hope." Derek said. His smile had slowly slipped into his usually stony mask.  
>"Can you smile again? I didn't get a chance to save it in my memory. It was a very rare event." Stiles said teasing.<br>Derek threw a pillow at him and laughed.  
>Stiles heart was racing and he caught the smell of Derek's shampoo off his pillow. Derek started at him and Stiles hit the Alpha with the pillow before laughing himself. Derek had a half smile on his face and Stiles felt warm inside.<br>Two steps forward, five steps back it seemed. Stiles was never going to get over Derek. He could kiss all the people in the world and still want Derek.  
>Derek was looking at him as if he knew what Stiles was thinking. Stiles started to get anxious but Derek just shook his head and asked, "Are you going out to the thing tonight?"<br>" Yeah. It's Scott's roommate's birthday. I have too." Stiles said shrugging.  
>It was Thursday and Stiles didn't have class until after lunch.<br>Derek nodded. "Don't wake me when you get in." Derek said.  
>Stiles scoffed. " Do I ever?"<br>" Yes." Derek said dead pan making Stiles laugh.

The party was going alright. Stiles had found a nice girl to make out with. She had sandy blonde hair with a slim build. She had seemed quite drunk when Stiles first met her, but after feeding her some water and food she was more in control and they got along pretty well. However when Stiles went to get her drink of water another guy had taken Stiles place.

Stiles downed the water and saw Isaac sitting in a corner.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Long distance is hard." Isaac said crushing the empty plastic cup in his hands. Allison got accepted into a university the next state over to study law and business, but because of Isaacs next to no money he couldn't go with her.

"Why's that?" Stiles asked.

"We are growing apart and we can't stop it. I feel like I should just break up with her to make it easier on both of us. Just meet up on holidays and that." Isaac said staring at the now shredded cup.

"You guys are pretty great together, don't give up on it. I mean I if I could find someone that could stand me enough to be in a relationship with me I wouldn't let it go over basically nothing. You can still text her and call her. Heck you're a werewolf, run across the state to her if you miss her so bad." Stiles rambled.

Isaac laughed. "That's not a half bad idea."

"Or wait to the weekend and drive up. Don't want to skip class and piss off Derek." Stiles added.

"I can be back in time for class." Isaac said. The idea was turning in his head and stiles knew he couldn't stop it.

"At least tell Derek you are going." Stiles urged.

"I'm going to call Allison before I go, to make sure she will be there. I'll tell Derek before I cross any state lines though." Isaac said standing up. "See you tomorrow, maybe."

"Have fun." Stiles chuckled watching him walk out smiling.

Stiles explored the party some more and found Scott winning (cheating) at beer pong. Using his werewolf eyes and coordination had to be counted as cheating, even after a few beers. Stiles sat next to Becca and drank and chatted with her for a while.

"How's Derek?" Becca asked, giving Stiles a look.

"I'm never going to get over that wolf. I try and try and then he does something adorable. I made him smile and I almost burst!" Stiles told her.

"How did you make him smile?" Beccas asked.

"We had a pillow fight." Stiles said wagging his eyebrows. Becca just laughed. "Well he threw the pillow at me and I threw it back, but that's the basis of a pillow fight right?" Stiles asked.

"I have two words for you, Over Analysing." Becca told him.

"I know I know. This goes so much better in my head." Stiles grumbled.

" Hey did he say anything about Scott and I once we left?" Becca asked. She had turned serious and nervous.

"I called him out on being grumpy. He said he really was happy for you." Stiles told her putting his hand on hers.

"How did he take being called out?" Becca asked with a slight smile.

"By frowning deeper and getting those little lines between his eye brows." Stiles said as they laughed together.

Scott had obviously won his game and came over to make out with Becca.

"And with that I'm leaving. Goodbye" Stiles announced.

He noticed the dismissing wave of Scott's hand as he and Becca deepened their kiss.

The night was dark and stiles pulled his jacket around his shoulders a little more.

He walked around the building, towards his dorm when he saw some figures in the distance. As he got closer he could see two guys carrying the girl he was making out with earlier.  
>"Hey." Stiles called out running over to them. "Is she okay?" He enquired. His heart was racing and he was on the point of screaming but he managed to keep it masked.<br>"$50 if you want a turn." One of the boys said making the other chuckle.  
>"Is she going to wake up?" Stiles asked.<br>"Not until morning when she won't remember a thing." The first guy said. He was taller, short dark brown or black hair, dark eyes, and a scar on his ear. Stiles repeated it a couple of times, locking him in his memory.  
>"What did you give her?" Stiles asked.<br>"Never mind. Are you in or out?" The second guy said. He was medium height, little chubby, light brown hair, green or hazel eyes.  
>" I'm out and so are you." Stiles said quickly, punching the shorter one who was holding the girl's legs.<br>He followed it with a kick to the guy's nuts. Suddenly the taller boy hit Stiles in the back of the head.

The world blurred and when it had righted itself he received another hit, knocking him to the floor.  
>Then there was kicking, two, three ribs fractured, Stiles didn't know. A kick to his face and his nose broke. He couldn't feel it just yet but he could hear the cracking.<br>He lay still as he could when they had finished. They talked and Stiles jumped up, grabbing hair and aiming for eyes.  
>He managed to hit the taller boy in a sensitive spot because he screamed out and backed away.<br>The chubbier boy took a couple more hit before he fell. Stiles kicked him a few times but he wasn't getting up.  
>Stiles collapsed next to the girl, covering her protectively. With shaking hands he got his phone out and dialled for help.<br>It answered on the third ring.  
>"What?" Derek asked sounding grumpy about being woken. Stiles would have smiled if he wasn't starting to feel everything. "Help me." He gasped out.<p> 


	3. We All Like Shirtless Derek

Derek put on long pants and ran out of the room. He didn't have to search hard to find Stiles; he just followed the scent of blood.  
>The sight he found broke his heart. Stiles was bloody and broken, gasping for air, wincing with every breath. He noticed the unconscious boy and could smell drugs on the girl but Stiles was all he could think about. "Stiles? Stiles! Listen to me! What happened?" Derek asked sternly.<br>" Shirt... Shirt... Shirtless. I like it..." Stiles managed.  
>" I have to get you to a hospital." Derek said, moving towards the smaller boy.<br>"NO! Help her... Make her safe... Then me..." Stiles said.  
>" You are dying! You have more than one fractured rib and are bruised and bloody. She is just drugged." Derek said.<br>"How do you..."  
>"I can smell it. Now come on." Derek said.<br>"Her then... Me. Her first..." Stiles repeated.  
>"I'm not leaving you by yourself!" Derek told him frustrated.<br>He let out a howl and within minutes Scott and Becca turned up.  
>Becca began to cry and Scott raced forward onto his knees. "Stiles! Are you okay? How bad are you hurt? What happened?" Scott asked.<br>"Just bombard me with questions..." Stiles gasped. " It's not like I'm dying or anything."  
>"We have to get him help but he refuses until the girl is safe. Rebecca, take her to your room please and look after her.<br>"Okay. What's the smell?" Becca asked.  
>"Rohypnol." Derek said. "Scott, go with them. Can I help you now Stiles?" Derek asked.<br>Stiles nodded. Derek put his arms around Stiles and lifted. Stiles gasped out in pain, and Derek heard his heart racing.  
>"It's going to hurt a bit more before it gets better. I have to take you back to the room to get my phone before we go to the hospital." Derek told him softly.<br>"I'm coming with you." Scott said defiantly.  
>"No I can handle him on my own. You need to go with Becca and make sure she is okay. You should know why this might be hard for her." Derek said. " I will text you with updates."<br>" Save him." Scott said running off to join Becca.  
>Stiles leaned into Derek's chest, taking short breaths. It made Derek wonder if Stiles was getting enough oxygen. He got to the room and kicked the door open. He probably broke the lock and splintered the door but Derek didn't care at this point. He placed Stiles on his bed and tried to wake him up. Stiles didn't stir, adding to Derek's worry. Derek stripped his bloody top and tried to stay neutral when he saw the damage. The bruise was huge. It was a red and angry with pinpricks of red. Derek grabbed his phone and rang an ambulance. They advised him on how to put Stiles into the recovery position. He followed their orders and kept trying to wake Stiles up.<p>

The paramedics arrived and after quick assessment put Stiles onto a gurney and started taking him away. Derek grabbed a couple of shirts, pulling his door as closed as possible before following.

Isaac was at the ambulance when Derek arrived. "I heard your call." Isaac said. "I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Go to my room and see what you can do to the door to make it less obvious. I broke it just a bit." Derek said as they were loading Stiles inside. "I might need you to bring some things to the hospital for me but I will let you know."

"Is stiles okay?" Isaac asked. Derek looked at him curiously. Stiles and Isaac weren't close but Isaac obviously cared for him in some way. There was pain on his face.  
>"I will let you know." Derek said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Derek got in the ambulance behind the paramedics and quickly pulled a shirt on.<p>

They got to the hospital fairly quickly. Derek was holding Stiles' hand and the smaller boy seemed to stir a little as they got closer. They took Stiles inside into the triage area, hooking up fluids and heart monitors. They assumed Derek was related or his spouse because he was able to stay next to Stiles the whole time. He did have to wait behind as Stiles was X-rayed though.

When they came back Stiles was awake. Derek could smell the sedative on him and was glad he wasn't in pain. "Derek?" Stiles asked, looking at the taller man.  
>"Its good you are awake." Derek said.<br>"Why are you here?" Stiles asked. Derek received a look from one of the nurses who had overheard but she said nothing.  
>"You did call me for help. I have questions, by the way." Derek said warning him.<br>"Later. Too tired." Stiles said grabbing Derek's hand.  
>Derek let his hand be held. He knew it was calming him down.<p>

The doctors told them Stiles had a broken nose which they could re-set, two bruised ribs and one broken, and some possible internal bleeding in addition to the scrapes and other minor bruising. They wanted to keep Stiles over night for observations but he should be able to go back to the dorm tomorrow around lunch.  
>Re-setting Stiles nose was something Derek hated to see, they had to knock it into place and tape it down. Both actions would hurt very much but it was better than living a life with a crooked nose. The rest of his treatment was bandages that had to be changed at certain times. Derek took in all the information, promising he would look after Stiles until he was healed.<p>

Stiles fell asleep soon after he had been moved to a more private room and all the doctors had gone. Derek's steel mask has slipped over his features. Why was he here? Why did he care so much? He was a friend of one of his pack members. Okay, friends with all of his pack. He was still a human and not his responsibility. He did have feelings for the boy, he couldn't deny it. Stiles wasn't interested though, he made it clear every time he came home with someone's mark on his neck. Seeing Stiles so hurt like that nearly broke Derek's resolve. Why couldn't Stiles just accept the bite? He would be half healed by now. Better yet he would have been able to protect himself better and not need the healing. Derek had been so willing to use his weird Alpha pain-transference powers he was now scared of how much he had left. Derek pushed those thoughts from his head. He texted his pack and updated them on Stiles condition.

Derek fell asleep in the chair next to Stiles' bed, his hand holding Stiles'. When Stiles woke up he smiled and his heart beat picked up. He looked over at the monitor and watched his heart going. Was this what it sounded like to Derek? He watched as it started to slow but it picked up again when Derek's hand squeezed his.

"Hey." Stiles said smiling weakly. He looked around the room, noticing it was just after 9am.

"Hey yourself." Derek said pulling his hand away and stretching.

"How bad was the damage?" Stiles asked.

"It's pretty bad. You are in for a long and sore recovery. What happened?" Derek asked.

"I saw these guys carrying the girl away; they had drugged her and were going to rape her. They asked me if I wanted to join them." Stiles said feeling some of his rage come back. "I got mad and started a fight so they would leave her alone."

"How many guys?" Derek asked.

"Two." Stiles replied.

"You took on two men by yourself. You didn't think to call security or Scott or…" me. Derek added silently. He shook his head and continued. "You are seriously injured. The doctors were talking about internal bleeding. You have to remember you are only human. Fragile. You can't put yourself in dangerous situations like that. Do you know how much it would have affected every single person you know if you had died?" Derek said. His was in alpha mode, like he was lecturing one of his Beta's. Stiles was basically part of the pack.

"I couldn't let them hurt her. She was nice and they just wanted to take her and…" Stiles couldn't finish the thought. The rage he felt was bubbling up and Stiles could feel a headache coming. "And I'm not completely hopeless. I got a few good hits in. I knocked one of them out and sent the other running. All without werewolf strength so don't call me fragile." Stiles rambled.

"You are still seriously hurt." Derek pointed out.

"I will heal." Stiles said crossing his arms.

"Not quick enough." Derek said.

"Quick enough for humans. What's with lecturing me about how I don't have werewolf strength or healing anyway? Are you trying to turn me?" Stiles accused.

"No." Derek said a little too quickly. "It's just hard seeing you in pain." He admitted quietly.

Stiles took in a deep breath and looked at him. Derek was staring back, his face blank. He wasn't going to say anything more about it. He probably wasn't going to mention holding Stiles' hand either. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and lay back along the bed. "Did they give me any pain medication?" Stiles asked. His headache was a migraine now and he was starting to feel his ribs, making it hard to breath.

Derek pressed the nurse button and a young woman came in.

"Oh good your awake. Now are you in any pain?" The nurse said smiling.

"I have bit of a headache and my side is throbbing a little." Stiles said understating.

"Okay well the doctor has prescribed some pain medication so I will go and get your script filled. He should be by in a little while to talk you through your recovery and out care needs." The nurse said taking a slip of paper and putting the chart back down.

Stiles gritted his teeth as she walked out.

"Do you want clothes? I can have Isaac bring some over. The doctors said you may be released today if you haven't gotten any worse." Derek said.

"I would rather food but don't disturb Isaac if he has class. Have you heard anything from Scott and Becca about the girl?" Stiles asked.

"She woke up but Scott and Becca didn't know what to tell her. They said she was drugged and you fought to protect her but that was all we knew. She wants to see you, once you are okay obviously. Scott said he would bring her around after class if you weren't back." Derek said.

"Once I get some medication I will fell better so we should be able to go." Stiles said.

"That's for the doctor to decide." Derek said.

"Aren't you missing class? Shouldn't you have gone home?" Stiles said rubbing his forehead.

"That's not important." Derek said.

"I'm surprised they let you stay with me at all. Did you tell them I was your brother or something like that?" Stiles asked.

"Something like that." Derek said. He was back to short, vague answer Derek, meaning he was still mad.

"I want some ice cream. A nice lemon or mango sorbet would be great. Something to keep me hydrated." Stiles said. Stiles was in ramble mode and knew Derek would stop listening. It made his feel better though. "Or something warm, like soup or spaghetti. Or something easy to eat and chew like mac and cheese…"  
>Stiles continued until the Nurse came back with the Doctor. The nurse took him through the medication and said basically everything that was on the box. The doctor went through and listened to Stiles' breathing and checked his nose. The doctor gave them the all clear, quickly re running through the bandage requirements.<p>

Stiles found his pants from yesterday and Derek passed him a shirt he must have brought from their room. It was large on Stiles and smelled of Derek, giving him something to focus on.

Derek rang Scott to come pick them up and Stiles was greeted with the whole pack. Becca was first to jump out of the car, hugging him gently and asking if he was alright. Isaac was next telling Stiles he blamed himself because if he didn't get so caught up with Allison and wanting to run across the state he would have been able to help, or at least walk him back to their dorm. Stiles told him it was ridiculous to think it was his fault. The only one who caused it was Stiles and the low lives that had tried to rape the girl. Scott was last who hugged Stiles a little too tight to be comfortable, but Stiles said nothing about it.

Stiles gave them the recap in the car about what went down. How he had met the girl and then seen her be carried away once he left the party.

They all told him he was stupid for putting himself at risk and should have gotten help, basically what Derek had said.

Stiles was grateful to collapse onto his bed and, after finding a position that didn't hurt too much, fall asleep for a couple of hours.

Derek watched him sleep. He could see patches of bandages peeking out from below his top, making the sight less adorable then it usually is. Derek pulled Stiles' shoes off carefully before putting the quilt off his bed over the injured boy.

Derek got on with some class work while Stiles slept. He had to watch over the boy, especially since their door lock was still broken. Derek made a note to get it fixed tomorrow.

It was just around 1 when there was a slight knocking on their door. "Who is it?" Stiles asked sitting up half asleep.

"It's Natalie. I was told you saved me?" She called.

"Come in." Stiles said. Derek heart both heart rates quicken as Natalie opened the door. Derek saw a pretty blonde walk in, look at Derek curiously before turning to Stiles.

Stiles stood up wincing. "Hi Natalie, I'm Stiles." Stiles said shaking her hand.

"You were the one that made me drink water when everybody else was getting me shots." She said recognizing him.

"Yeah that was me." Stiles said. He gestured to his desk chair, "Have a seat. I'm sure you have questions." Stiles said sitting on his bed.

"Thanks," She said sitting down and putting her purse in her lap. She turned to Derek, "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"This is Derek. He is my roommate but I have known him since high school. You can trust him." Stiles said. Derek nodded a hello and turned back to his work.

Stiles looked at her. She looked nervous and a little jumpy. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"If you woke up in a strange bed with no memory of the night before and got told you were drugged and almost raped would you be?" She asked.

"No I guess not." Stiles said.

"You left me, at the party." She accused.

"You asked for more water and when I came back you were making out with another guy." Stiles informed her.

"Oh, sorry about that." Natalie said.

"It's okay." Stiles told her smiling softly.

"When was the next time you saw me? My memory is really fuzzy after you left." She admitted.

"It was about an hour later, I was going home for the night and I saw you being carried away by two guys." Stiles told her. "I fought with them until they had let you go."

"Did you hurt them?" She asked. She had begun to tear up and Stiles wanted to reach out for her hand. He restrained himself, in case she was still weary of being touched.

"I got one in the eyes and knocked the other one out. So hopefully they will be in a bit of pain." Stiles said.

"Did you get hurt?" She asked eyeing the bandage on his nose.

"Yeah. The nose was broken and a couple of ribs bruised. Nothing too major though." Stiles reassured her.

"Do you want any compensation? For medical bills?" She asked opening her purse.

"No No. I will be okay, I promise. I'm just glad I was able to stop them before they…" Stiles let it drop. He couldn't say it. He didn't want to scare her anymore.

She held out her hand and Stiles took it, their fingers lacing together. It wasn't based on romantic feelings, or even friendship, it was basic comfort, something they both needed at that point.

"Thank you, Stiles." She said after a while, tears still in her eyes.

"You're welcome Natalie. If you ever need anything you know where I live." Stiles said chuckling.

"Can I have your number as well? If it's not weird." Natalie said nervously.

"Not at all." Stiles said grabbing his phone. He made and entry for Natalie and once numbers were exchanged he said, "Who knew all it took to get a girls number was to save her from some douche bags."

"When you are healed up, call me and I will repay the favour." She said.

"It wasn't a favour, or something you need to pay me back for." Stiles told her as they stood up.

"Thank you." She said walking towards the door. "I'll see you around. Bye Derek." Derek gave another head nod and she left.

"She is pretty shaken up." Derek commented, turning around.

"It's understandable." Stiles said heading back to his bed. He got under his own covers this time when he lay down.

"Are you going to take her up on her offer?" Derek asked. It was sly but Stiles heard the double meaning.

"Probably not. Even if I did it wouldn't be for a while." Stiles told him, watching Derek nod before turning back to whatever he was working on.


	4. Traitorous body

Stiles had managed to last the week. He spent the entire weekend in bed and even missed Monday and Tuesday's classes. Derek hovered over him constantly and made sure one of the pack could walk him to each of his classes. Stiles didn't mind though, it was easier to ignore the stares if there was someone with him. Most of his minor wounds were healing and his nose was less tender to touch. He was still having pains when breathing though and wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous in the least.

Isaac still blamed himself. He and Stiles had become close while Isaac tried to make up for running away from him. Most of Stiles' afternoons consisted of playing video games with Scott or Isaac, someone buying him dinner then Derek worrying after him the rest of the night, making sure he was comfortable, had enough pillows, had enough food ect.

The stress had been getting to Derek, and not just because of Stiles. The full moon was only a couple of days away. He planned to meet as a pack somewhere and chain everyone together. He knew if Scott and Isaac were chained Becca would feel more comfortable. Derek had no idea where he was going to take the young wolves though. It's the sort of thing Stiles could help with but Derek didn't want to add anymore to Stiles' plate.

As Derek had his inner debate while pretending to study, there was a knock on the door.

Derek opened it and was shocked to see the face of sheriff Stilinski. It looked like the Sheriff had some shock of his own.

"Dad!" Stiles called happily from the bed. "What are you doing here?" Stiles had managed an upright position and only winced every two breaths or so, Derek was counting.

"You left me a voicemail saying you had been hurt. I could only get some time off today… Are you two roommates?" John Stilinski said entering the room.

Derek decided it was one of the 'let Stiles do all the talking' times and went back to his studies.

"No dad he is my boyfriend." Stiles said rolling his eyes. Derek heard Stiles' heartbeat jump as he said it. Derek's rose a little too, not that he would ever admit it.

"Just tell me how you got hurt." John said rolling his eyes right back.

"I stopped a rape from occurring. The guy wasn't too happy about it but I held my own and knocked him out." Stiles said shrugging. "It's not as bad as it seems. Broke the nose and got a few other bruises but nothing serious." Derek coughed in disbelief. He could feel the stare Stiles would be giving him but kept looking at his work. Derek took a drink out of his water bottle to look less suspicious.

"Are you sure son?" The Sheriff asked. Stiles knew the look his dad had on his face. It was the 'don't lie or it will be 10 times worse' face Stiles had feared for so long. Not anymore though. It was better his dad thinks he was okay, or he would stress and wear out his heart.

"Absolutely dad. I mean the nose is painful and I complain a lot but it is healing and I will be alright." Stiles said with his warmest smile. "Speaking of things being alright, how's the diet going? Is Mrs. McCall making you the casseroles like I asked?"

"Yes she is. I can look after myself you know. I'm not completely useless." John said.

"It's not about you being useless, it's about your heart. How many times this week have you had take out?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't come here to discuss my diet I-"  
>"How many?" Stiles asked again more firm.<p>

"3 but that isn't my fault! The station all chipped in one night. Once I was really tired and just couldn't be bothered cooking." John said defensively.

"You know you have to look after yourself or else I'm going to have to call Mrs. McCall and make her check in on you!" Stiles warned.

"How many nights have you brought take away this week huh?" John asked.

"None." Stiles said seriously and then he laughed and added, "Everyone has brought it for me!"

They both chuckled until John grew sad. "I miss you. It's too quiet around the house."

"I promise I will come down and visit." Stiles said.

"And don't get hurt anymore." John said standing. Stiles stood too and hugged his father. Stiles gasped as the sheriff squeezed around his chest but the older man didn't seem to notice.

"Alright. Call me sometime too." John said walking to the door.

"I promise dad. It was good to see you." Stiles said closing the door behind him.

Before Derek had a chance to turn around Stiles hit him in the back of the head with a pillow. Derek grabbed the pillow and turned.

"You almost blew it! He was buying my story, he could have left happily, now he will worry I was lying and am more hurt then I said." Stiles roared at him.

"Why did you lie to him? You almost DIED Stiles! He has a right to know!" Derek yelled right back. Stiles tried to tug the pillow away and hit him again but Derek didn't release his grip.

"It's better for him that he doesn't know. This is the only way I could help him while I am away." Stiles said releasing the pillow and sitting on his bed.

"Why tell him at all then?" Derek asked walking over and handing the pillow back.

"Scott would have told his mom and if she told him before I did it would have been worse. This way he knows but will stress about it the least. I didn't expect him to come up." Stiles admitted.

"I still think he deserves to know the truth." Derek said turning back to his desk.

Stiles hit him with the pillow again but this time when Derek grabbed it and turned, Stiles had another pillow waiting and got him in the face.

Stiles laughed and Derek (as softly as he could) tackled Stiles onto his bed. Stiles winced but it was more at the surprise then the hurt.

Derek noticed how close their faces were. Stiles noticed too but couldn't think of anything but the feel of Derek's body on his. Derek leaned down just a little, as much as he could without breaking the distance. He didn't know why Stiles irritated him so much. He also didn't know why that irritation equalled attraction. He knew all the reasons why others liked Stiles. He was funny, smart, kind, a great listener, and while Derek admired all these qualities it was something else that drew him to the boy.

Stiles was still in a state of shock. Derek took that as a bad sign and started to move away.

Stiles' body reacted before his mind could comprehend; grabbing Derek's shirt and pulling him back down into a kiss.

Derek tried to keep it soft but there was a burning need for more, he flattened his body against Stiles good side more and deepened the kiss, running his hand down Stiles' chest.

Stiles let out a soft moan and grabbed the back of Derek's head.

Derek placed his hand on Stiles' hip and Stiles winced. Derek froze and was across the room before Stiles could blink.

"Come on!" Stiles groaned sitting up. "Do you know how long I have waited for that? That was amazing!"

"I hurt you." Was all Derek said.

"You brushed against a sore spot. I have heaps of those! I couldn't even feel it with all the amazingness that just happened."

"You still winced." Derek said.

"You kissed back! You can't deny you don't want me now. I know it as well as I know you are only half as grumpy as you look all the time." Stiles said.

"I don't want to hurt you." Derek told him.

"You aren't denying it." Stiles smiled triumphantly.

"No, but I won't do anything that could hurt you. Even once you are healed you are still human. I have to be so careful I don't lose myself and hurt you." Derek said.

"I'm stronger then you think. I managed to fight off two guys by myself!" Stiles said.

"And you almost DIED!" Derek said. All this repeating himself was making him frustrated.

"Almost but I didn't." Stiles said.

"Not helping." Derek said.

Stiles stood up and walked over to the glaring wolf. He put his arms around him and rested his head on Derek's chest. Derek closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Stiles'. His arms snaked around Stiles, making him sigh.

"Helping a little." Derek mumbled making Stiles chuckle.

"You know, my lips aren't hurt at all." Stiles said looking up at him.

Derek smiles softly and kisses him. As he turned his nose brushed Stiles' and the smaller boy winced.

Derek threw his hands up and walked across the room again.

"I can't do this. We can't do this. At all." Derek said running his hands through his hair.

There was a knock at the door and Derek opened it, giving his most frustrated glare to whoever was on the other side.

Scott's voice piped up. "Whoa, are you two fighting?" He asked.

"I'm going for a run." Derek said barging past Scott.

"I wish we were fighting." Stiles said as Scott shut the door. "At least I would understand what was going on."  
>"What are you doing if you aren't fighting?" Scott asked as innocent as ever.<p>

"Kissing." Stiles replied watching Scott's face drop.

"Dude, don't fuck with me." Scott said understandably shocked.

"I'm not. We were kissing on his bed when he touched a bruise and my traitorous body winced. I didn't even feel it. Now he says he won't kiss me until I'm fully healed and even then he will be careful. I pretty much got all my Christmas presents at once and he had to go and play the Grinch!" Stiles ranted.

"He really kissed you?" Scott asked.

"I know I'm not the most attractive person ever but give me some credit." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just always thought you were over analysing it. Derek always seemed straight to me." Scott said shrugging. "I mean congrats dude, Derek action is what you have always wanted but he is right you don't need to be anymore hurt right now. " Scott said.

"Don't side with him!" Stiles exclaimed feeling betrayed.

"It's true though. Your ribs are healing slower than we thought. You need to focus on getting better right now, rather than your dismal sex life." Scott said.

"It's not dismal. Remember Chris? We had some pretty good fun." Stiles argued.

"Are you still a virgin?" Scott asked. Stiles stayed quiet giving Scott all he needed to know. "Are you sure you want to be bringing up Chris while Derek is mad at you?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Chris marked you, left his scent all over you. To a werewolf it's pretty obvious who your mate is. Was. It was a little weird Derek was extra grumpy last week while you were hooking up with Chris." Scott admitted.

"He was jealous and yet he won't touch me." Stiles said sighing.

"You probably have Derek's scent on you now though. I can't tell because this room is full of it."Scott told him.

"I don't want to think about him right now. How's Becca dealing with the oncoming moon?" Stiles asked.

"She is nervous. She hopes she has found her anchor, not that she will tell me what it is, and that the anchor will help her stay in control. You can't know for certain though how one of us would react." Scott said shrugging.

"You don't know what her anchor would be? Seriously?" Stiles asked. Scott just shook his head waiting for Stiles to enlighten him. "It's you dude. What else has changed since the last full moon?" Stiles laughed.

"A lot! We started college, we made friends and we met roommates." Scott said.

"Like her roommate is going to be her anchor."  
>"Like I would help her think of her humanity! I'm as much of a wolf as her. I would be a true alpha if it didn't scare me so much." Scott said.<p>

"You remind her of what is good in her life. She has been through a lot and you know she finds it hard to trust. Coming out as a couple was her putting her trust in you." Stiles said.

"Can we not talk about this anymore? Derek wants to chain all us betas together to try and make Becca feel more secure. He dodges the question of where he is going to chain us every time it is brought up. I don't think he has a spot in mind. Has he said anything to you?" Scott asked.

"No. I didn't even know he was planning something for the full moon. The last time we talked about it he was a little unsure, but not enough to chain you all up. I wonder what happened to make him change his mind. You and Becca aren't fighting are you?" Stiles asked.

"She has been a little depressed and withdrawn lately. She asked me to give her space." Scott said with a shrug.

They both thought about it quietly for a while before Stiles' stomach started to growl. "Lunchtime I think." Stiles said with a sad smile.

They invited Becca and Isaac to the café near there building but only Isaac showed.

Everyone ordered food and sat at a booth. Isaac was the first to speak. "Stiles, you reek of Derek's scent."

Scott sent Stiles an 'I told you so' look but Stiles shrugged it off laughing. "I… uh borrowed a shirt from him. If it's that bad I defiantly won't be doing it again."

"Not bad, just weird. Isn't Derek like 3 times your size?" Isaac asked.

"Is that a dig at how unmuscular I am?" Stiles asked in mock horror. "I'll have you know I have guns!" Stiles flexed his bicep in demonstration, not that you could see it under the shirt he was wearing.

"You wish, puny human." Isaac said flexing his much larger bicep. They laughed about it until their food came, the subject beautifully avoided in Stiles mind.


	5. That smells like blood

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story! I hope the writing isn't too horrible :S Any reviews on how I am going with my first Fanfic would be greatly appreciated :D Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**xx**

Stiles didn't see Derek again until the next day. He had done some research in the afternoon about Derek's werewolf problem and was going to present his ideas then next time he saw the Alpha.

He walked into the room after his morning shower and Derek was there, sitting on his bed, waiting.

"Derek I-"  
>"Stiles we-"<p>

They talked over each other and paused.

"You go" Stiles said.

"I'm going to change rooms. This is too hard between us. I can't stop myself from wanting you and I know it will just end in you getting hurt, so I'm putting an end to it." Derek said. Stiles froze. Derek was just going to leave him. Just like that. Stiles felt dizzier then he had all week. "What were you going to say?" Derek asked.

"There is an abandoned building an hour away. Perfect for you to chain the pack up; far enough away so if they get loose they won't hurt anyone" Stiles said robotically. He had planned what he was going to say, and now he was glad. He could feel himself deviating from his script. "I didn't care that you didn't tell me about your worry for Becca. Just because she is dating someone doesn't mean its love. She has been a bit depressed or so Scott says. I didn't really care that Isaac could smell you on me. I lied to him, to cover for you. Because, hey, why would you care for a human at all. I'm just a roommate. Just the person that got hurt and now you have to deal with. It's fine. Don't take me into consideration at all." Stiles was rambling and ranting. He felt sick about what he was saying but the words just kept coming like word vomit. "I'm sorry I'm so fucking human! I'm sorry I am so fragile that you have to order people to walk me to classes. I don't care. Just leave me." It had stopped being word vomit and started being actual vomit.

Stiles dropped to his knees and puked. It looked disgusting. Black and brown hard shapes like ground up coffee. When he finished retching he felt an incredible pain in his stomach and ribs. The ribs were understandable. One was broken after all. It was the stomach that worried him.

"That smells like blood." Derek said throwing glances at the vomit seeping into their carpet. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Derek asked rushing to him.

"My stomach hurts, so bad. I think I'm going to puke again!" Stiles warned before retching. This time it came out blood red. "That's not good." Stiles said staring.

"In my car now!" Derek ordered hauling Stiles to his feet. Stiles almost fainted, going dizzy and lightheaded from the sudden change in positions. Derek howled. Stiles knew it was a risk in such close range to humans.

"This is it." Stiles said vaguely. Stiles recognised the signs of internal bleeding. He must have got a small nick in his stomach during his attack, giving the blood time to congeal. When he vomited it must have ripped the healed tear open, pouring fresh blood into his organs. Stiles knew he had very little time left. "Kiss me." Stiles ordered.

"I will kiss you when you are better." Derek told him.

"I'm not going to get better. I'm bleeding into my stomach. I'm dizzy from the blood loss. I'm going to die Derek and no doctor can fix me in time." Stiles said. Then he repeated, "Kiss me."  
>Derek kissed him as Scott and Becca ran into the room. It was a sad kiss, mad sadder by the tears on Derek's face.<p>

Stiles felt about to pass out when Derek pulled away.

"What's… blood… Stiles!" was all Stiles heard.

"I love you Scott." Stiles said a couple of times. His voice was weak and fading. He may have vomited another couple of times but by this point he couldn't tell.

He closed his eyes and Scott started yelling at him to open them, to look at him. He opened his eyes and he was in the back of Derek's car. Becca was driving and Scott was in the passenger seat crying. Stiles looked up at Derek with tears down his face and wanted to take back everything he said about the Alpha. Derek cared. Derek cared so much.

"Bite me." Stiles said.

" We will get you to a hospital and it will be alright." Derek told him.  
>"You can hear my heart beat. You know you aren't going to make it. You have my permission. Bite me and let me live." Stiles gasped out.<p>

Derek looked out the window as Stiles passed out, for what felt like the last time.

Then there was pain.

Pain and life.

Stiles felt it filling his body, repairing as it went. It started from his heart and spread outwards, like a flower blooming. His ribs that had pained him with every breath felt good as new. His stomach no longer felt like it was stabbed with a white hot iron poker. Every bruise and scratch was gone. The scar on his knee when he fell out of a tree at age 7 had gone. Even his mind felt clear. What he was left with was a bite mark on his upper arm. Deep and painful, spreading the werewolf powers into his own body. He opened his eyes and saw Derek grinning. "Thank you." Stiles said, kissing the Alpha. He tasted weird, like wood and leather and a little metal. Stiles thought about this taste for a second as Scott pulled him out of the car and hugged him with all his force. "Whoa, careful. I haven't quite got all the strength yet. You could kill me before the bite even has a chance!" Stiles joked. He looked around and the sun was well into the sky now. Stiles guessed it was afternoon.

"I see your sense of humour hasn't improved." Becca said smiling with wet eyes.

"How can you improve on perfection?" Stiles grinned hugging her.

"Tomorrow is going to suck," Derek commented getting out of the car. They were on the side of the highway and cars were going by infrequently.

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Brand new werewolf. Full moon. No control. I will barely have any time to teach him anything before he faces it. Not to mention it is only Becca's second full moon."  
>"How do you know I won't have some magical wolfy powers and be able to control myself?" Stiles asked.<p>

"You could barely control yourself as a human." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Scott is right. Even if you could control yourself it's a whole different ball game." Derek told him seriously.

"Well then we should go back to the dorm, clean up, and then you can_ educate_ me." Stiles said winking at Derek.

Derek smiled and Scott groaned. "When did that happen?" Becca asked glaring at Stiles.

"Well you know how I have had a massive crush on Derek for so long. Apparently he liked me too and I made him jealous when I was trying to move on because I thought he wasn't interested at all." Stiles explained.

"He had Derek's scent on him for most of yesterday." Scott told her.

"I wasn't jealous." Derek said growling. Stiles laughed at his sour wolf.

"Come on, I wasn't being funny about cleaning up. I smell like blood, my clothes are covered."

They drove back and Isaac was waiting for them. He had cleaned up the room and got Stiles and Derek some fresh clothes each. Stiles stripped his shirts before hugging Isaac. "Welcome to the damned." Isaac laughed.

"Well it was either this or death and I figured I haven't annoyed Derek enough for one life time." Stiles laughed.

Stiles quickly showered and returned to their room to change. Derek must have been talking to the pack elsewhere because the room was empty. He dressed and waited.

Already he could tell the bite was taking effect. He lay back on his bed and just listened to the world. There was the thrum of Derek's computer; a slight whistling in what Stiles assumed was the air conditioner, a coffee peculator bubbling in one of the rooms around him. He could hear a door slam shut but if it was his floor or the next floor up, Stiles couldn't tell. Then he heard footsteps; strong, sure footed and yet graceful. They stopped in front of his door and Derek walked inside.

Derek grinned for a second and then went back to his mask.

"We need to talk about this." Derek said sitting on his bed, facing Stiles.  
>" I'm no longer a weak fragile human." Stiles pointed out, swinging his legs off the bed to face Derek. They were close and Stiles could smell Derek. It was the warm leather and old wood taste Stiles got from their kiss before but enhanced.<br>"Yes but we don't know if your body is going to reject the change or not. And then you are going to face your first full moon." Derek told him still steel faced.  
>"My senses are improving." Stiles told him. "I'm fully healed. I can even feel your bite healing. I am a werewolf now. You can't hurt me." Stiles reached his hand out and put it on Derek's knee.<p>

"If your heart rate increases too much it could trigger the change." Derek said staring at the hand.

"It has to happen at some point right? Why not with an alpha who can control me if I get out of hand?" Stiles said softly, leaning towards Derek.

Stiles could not only hear Derek's heartbeat racing, he could see it under his skin and smell the arousal he was emitting.

"Stiles." Derek warned. Stiles' own heart beat was picking up pace but he didn't seem to grow fangs or sprout claws.

"Can I see how far we can go before I wolf out?" Stiles asked. If it didn't involve touching Derek, or Derek touching him, Stiles would be completely focused on the investigation.

"Carefully." Derek consented.

Stiles put his other hand on Derek's other knee, moving them up towards the thighs more and giving a light squeeze. Derek growled low in his throat and closed his eyes.

Stiles felt himself get hard, his heart was racing and yet he was still in full human form.

"Maybe it is too soon after the bite." Stiles pondered. He leaned a little more forward so his mouth was at Derek's throat. He kissed it softly and Derek pushed him backwards onto his bed. Derek's body covered Stiles' but this time Derek wouldn't pull away. This time Stiles wouldn't flinch. Oh god, how far could it go? All the way? Would Stiles let it go that far? Would Derek even want to go that far?

Stiles was having the weirdest panic attack he had ever experienced. He was hyperventilating with a growl. He felt pain in his hands and saw claws. He was turning. Oh god he was turning. What if Derek couldn't hold him? What if he hurt one of his neighbors?

"Stiles. Calm down. Listen to me! You need to connect with your humanity!" Derek's eyes were red and Stiles had to listen.

There was his alpha. His first alpha command. Not just his Alpha, his Derek. Derek, who had been enemy number 1 in Beacon Hills for so long. Derek, who Stiles' father had hated from the start. Dad. Human and alive and counting on Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes and calmed down. His heart beat returned to a normal rate and the claws receded. Stiles also felt his jaw move as his teeth shrunk back to normal.

When he opened his eyes Derek was smiling. "You did it." Derek said rolling onto his side next to Stiles.

"Did what? Completely freak out and ruin the mood?" Stiles asked.

"Control yourself." Derek said, his grin slipped a little and he asked, "What pushed you over the edge, exactly?"

"Just uhh… Thinking about you and me… and if we were going to uhh… you know." Stiles didn't want to say it. He was stammering like an idiot. Derek stared at him, waiting for him to finish the thought.

"I was freaking out because I didn't know if you would want to have sex with me now." Stiles said quickly blushing bright red.

Derek laughed and kissed the beet red boy. "I'm sorry I lost my control and jumped on you, but that doesn't mean I expected sex. I don't think we are ready for that. Give it a couple of full moons, when you have learnt to control yourself completely and we will re-visit the subject." Derek told him putting his hand on Stiles' hip.

"So you won't touch me again for two months?" Stiles said appalled.

"I'm touching you now, Idiot. Sex is put off for at least two months. But as you said we could always test how far your control will go." Derek said. Stiles smiled and leaned in to kiss his Alpha, only to have Derek pull back. "Another day. We have to prepare for the full moon. It is going to hurt Stiles, and there are some things you should know."


	6. Bad Moon Rising

Stiles could feel it rising. Power prickled over his skin from 4pm onwards. Derek had let Stiles go to his morning classes and then took the entire pack to the location Stiles had found, around lunch.

"The moon starts to rise around 5:30." Derek explained. "You will feel it about an hour before hand. The moon is a strong force but not until it is at the highest point in the sky will you feel its full effects. It will be just about midnight when it will affect you the most but we can't take any chances. I want you chained up at 8, until then I will be keeping a close eye on you. This much power in the air, it's a time bomb waiting to happen." Derek said pacing back and forth in front of his pack, who sat on old wheelie chairs that were lying around.

"You're tense." Stiles noted.

"Oh really? What gave that away?" Derek asked rhetorically.

"More than usual Captain Sarcasm," Stiles said with a soft smile.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this moon." Derek said looking away.

Stiles wondered if Derek could feel where the moon was and was staring at it or just looking dramatically into the distance.

Stiles chuckled to himself and Derek turned sharply, locking eyes. "Care to share the joke?"

"I was wondering how we were going to pass the time. Then my thoughts turned dirty. I could share if you really want me to." Stiles said winking.

"NO!"

"Please Don't,"

"Stop now!"

The pack spoke over each other and Stiles laughed more. Derek grinned and then frowned. "Stiles come with me." Derek said walking a little away.

Stiles contemplated scooting over on the chair but decided against it, walking like a boring adult instead.

"What's up?" Stiles asked when they were out of sight of the pack.

"Try not to get excited. It will increase your heart rate and make it more likely you will turn under the full moons power." Derek warned.

"Can we try get out some of my excitement while it's still safe?" Stiles asked putting his hands around Derek's waist. Stiles had learnt that Derek likes to be touched and held, despite the constant 'go away' scowl on his face.

"It's too late. I bet your skin is already itching with the power." Derek said running his hand along Stiles' arm.

"Can I lie and say it isn't?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek with a pout.

"This is serious Stiles."  
>"You are going to give me blue balls." Stiles warned.<p>

"Blue balls are better than wolfing out and attacking someone." Derek said.

"Are you sure? Blue balls could make me 'teenage boy' out and attack you naked." Stiles said.

Derek laughed at the younger boy and they kissed softly. "We have to go back." Derek said against his lips.

"In a minute." Stiles said kissing him again. Stiles enjoyed the stubble pricking his face. It was taking his mind off the moon power prickling over his body.

Derek finally pulled away, leading a frowning Stiles back to the pack, who were pretending they didn't just hear all of that.

Stiles became more jumpy and agitated as the hours rolled on. He went to the toilet just before 8 and when he got back he noticed Becca looked as frantic as he felt. He hugged her and her heart rate calmed a little but that only lasted a second. Both Stiles and Becca were back to being jumpy and nervous within minutes.

Derek wrapped separate chains around the younger wolves and then one around both, locking them together. They sat back to back on the two comfiest chairs they could find. Derek kissed Stiles softly and sat in a chair so they were face to face. Scott sat on the opposite side facing Becca and Isaac sat to the side, mostly on his phone. Texting Allison, Stiles guessed.

Stiles was fidgety. More so than usual. He had almost picked all the stuffing out of his chair handle and his knee was bouncing up and down like crazy. He tried to calm himself but his mind just kept worrying.

Derek put his hand on Stiles' knee. Stiles looked at him with strained eyes. Derek kissed his forehead and Stiles took a couple more deep breaths.

"What are you worrying about?" Derek asked once he had sat back in his chair.

"I don't know. Nothing. Everything. My mind is racing and I can't control it. It's like my ADD and anxiety had a baby and its running rampant in my head." Stiles tried to explain. By the sceptical look on Derek's face it was clear he didn't understand. "Have you never seen a wolf with mental health issues?" Stiles asked.

"Usually the bite clears up any ongoing issues that their human self would have." Derek said placing his hands on Stiles'.

"I was better for a while. I remember being more focused yesterday, but it looks like all that is out the window. Anything can happen with a full moon right?" Stiles joked. No one laughed.

It was quiet for a while, except the slight squeak of Stiles' chair as his knee bounced, until Isaac's phone rang.

"Hello?" Isaac answered.

"I need you back at the room." A voice answered. It was a little distorted but Stiles could hear it as loud as Isaacs.

"What happened?" Isaac said standing up.

"Someone broke in and stole some stuff. The door was broken when I arrived and there's this weird circle carved into it. I'm calling the police but I need you to see what things are missing." Isaacs's roommate said.

Isaac and Derek exchanged looks. "Okay I will be right over." Isaac said hanging up the phone. "What do you think?" Isaac asked Derek.

"I hope this is what my bad feeling was about. I have to come and see it for myself. If there is any lingering scent I may be able to recognise it." Derek said. His hands squeezed Stiles'. "You will be okay. Just keep thinking about your father. I will be back as soon as I can." Derek said kissing Stiles. It was deeper than their normal kisses and Stiles heard Isaac cough a couple of times out of embarrassment. Derek pulled away slowly and Stiles tried to smile to reassure him. "Scott, watch over them. Keep them calm. We still have a little while until the moons peak and I should be back in time." Derek said.

"I'll try." Scott said nervously.

Derek took one last glance at his new wolf before he walked out with Isaac in tow.

Once Derek's car had left the parking lot, Stiles' anxiety spiked. He could feel an attack coming on despite all his efforts to calm down. 'Think about dad. He needs you, if you wolf out and kill someone he will have to hunt you. Dad can't know you are a werewolf; his heart wouldn't be able to take it. You have to calm down, learn how to control it, you can't wolf out for dad's sake.' Stiles internal monologue rambled. Just like everything else that night, the full moon won and Stiles couldn't think of anything else to keep himself calm.

"Scott I'm going to have an attack and probably change." Stiles warned a little while later. His mind couldn't focus for long enough to be calmed down.

"Fuck. Okay. You need to calm down. Do what Derek said, think about your dad." Scott stammered.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Stiles said almost panting.

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

"Unchain me from Becca and move me away. If I lose it I don't want to hurt her." Stiles said. He was scared of what he might do. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he didn't know how in control he would be once he changed.

"I'm not unchaining you." Scott said defiant.

"Scott please." Becca pleaded. "I'm barely holding on. If he hurts me even by accident I won't be able to hold back."  
>Scott looked into Becca's eyes. She was sweating and nervous and throwing glances over her shoulder at Stiles.<p>

Scott ripped open the chain connecting the two wolves and was in the process of wheeling Becca away when Becca's eyes went wide. Scott could hear the sound of twisting metal and snapping plastic. He turned and saw Stiles wolfed out. His yellow eyes were glinting, he seemed to have grown half a foot, there was hair covering his jutted out jaw and, Scott didn't think it was possible, Stiles looked dangerous.

Scott was still reeling at the sight when Stiles jumped him, hitting him in the face so hard he broke Scott's jaw and sent him tumbling to the ground. Stiles turned to Becca and growled, in a deep un-stiles like voice, "Don't follow me," before jumping out the window.

20 minutes was all it took before Derek's phone was ringing. He pressed answer and put it on speaker. "What?" He asked.

"Stiles escaped." Scott said with a pant.

Derek slammed on the breaks. "Isaac, keep going. You have to sort out your room and keep an eye out if Stiles arrives on campus." Derek said getting out of the car. He closed his phone and took off running. He wolfed out and was back in the office building in 10 minutes. Derek looked around and took in all the information he could. Becca was still in her chair with one chain around her, Scott was pacing next to her, Stiles' chair was in pieces on the ground and his chain was broken. "What happened?" Derek growled. He was still half wolf and was itching to follow Stiles scent.

Scott briefly recapped what had happened and Derek nodded along. "Stay with Becca. Ring me if Stiles comes back." Derek said before jumping out the window, following Stiles' scent.

Derek was on the hunt now. Stiles had 30 minutes on him and Derek dreaded to think of what he might do.

Derek was half way back to the campus when his phone rang. "I smelt him. He must have gone past my building. Do you want me to chase him?" Isaac asked.

"No. Leave it to me. I will be there soon." Derek said. He hung up and ran faster. Stiles had sniffed around a couple of parties once he got on campus. The scent was getting stronger and then Derek smelled blood and three more scents. Derek turned into the car park and heard Stiles crying. Derek found the source of the blood, one of the bodies was the guy stiles had knocked unconscious. Derek guessed the other body was the other guy that had beat Stiles up. There was also a girl laying a bit away, stinking of drugs. Stiles looked up at the older wolf; the tears down his wolf face were breaking Derek's heart.

"We have to go." Derek said.

"We have to help her." Stiles told him with a growl.

"They are dead Stiles. They can't hurt her. Better to call the police and let them help her." Derek told him. Stiles eyes flashed blue and Derek winced.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said.

"We have to go." Derek repeated.

Stiles shifted back to human when Derek grabbed his arms and pulled him up. He was still crying when they got to their dorm room showers. Derek stripped Stiles and held him under the stream of water, washing off all the blood.

"You are getting soaked." Stiles commented.

"You need to wash the blood off." Derek said ignoring the water.

When Stiles was clean Derek sat him down and walked out with his bloody clothes. Stiles was crying again when Derek returned with a towel. Derek dried him off before carrying him to their room. Stiles kept repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," as Derek laid him down on his bed.

Derek stripped off his wet clothes, pulling on a pair of track pants before getting into the bed with Stiles.

Derek held him through the night, through the strongest pull of the moon, through Scott's text that Becca had controlled herself perfectly even through Isaac coming in to check on them. Derek never wanted to let Stiles go again and even though Stiles was still mumbling, "I'm sorry." Derek was the one who blamed himself. He should have never left two new wolves alone to control themselves. He should have never left Stiles.

His last thought before he fell asleep with stiles on his chest was, "I hope Stiles can forgive me."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I have had so far! I know it's not many but it makes me smile when I see them :) Next chapter may take a little longer, about a week, as I stat uni again on Monday and most of my time will be dedicated to that! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
